


Give and Take

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The key to any successful relationship is a little give and take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a gift!fic for someone who is no longer in the fandom. It is unapologetic, dirty, dirty porn.
> 
> Many thanks to my betas [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie) and **rmhale**.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

My eyes are trained on him as he leans against the column that separates the elevated platform of the dance floor from the sunken bar. Tall, lithe and incredibly handsome, he is illuminated by the strobe light at irregular intervals. It is warm in the club tonight and the shimmer of perspiration on his exposed skin and faint flush on his pale cheeks are brought to life as the lights flicker to the driving beat of the music. His hand, large but also somehow delicate, is wrapped around the neck of his beer bottle and beads of condensation drip from the bottom as his narrow hips sway sensuously. To the casual observer, he might appear to be the perfect combination of calm and confidence, but I have been studying him and notice subtle hints of his discontent. He cranes his neck every so often, barely turning his head but clearly searching for someone. His eyes flicker to the bar, the men's room, even the entrance to the 'back room' as he turns down each and every request for a dance. Torn between wondering who he is waiting for and hoping his mystery man never shows, I decide the time is right to make my move.

 

I have never been to this club, but the protocol is always the same and I know I have two choices. Do I approach him from the back and press up against him, letting him feel how much I want him after watching him all goddamn night? It is an appealing option. I pause to consider how good it would feel to place my hands on his slim hips as I lean in over his shoulder to whisper how fucking sexy I think he is and how much I want him. I imagine myself inhaling his scent and feeling the dampness of his skin on my lips from such close proximity. Barely able to stifle a groan, I reach down and adjust myself as I consider a second, more direct approach. It is risky, but what the fuck. You only live once and this man's actions tell me he knows what he's looking for and doesn't like to play games.

Taking a last sip of liquid courage, I place my bottle on the shiny, steel surface of the bar and pull my hair back into a neat ponytail. I'm not usually self-conscious about my appearance, but there is something about this man that unnerves me and I need to make a good first impression. Squaring my shoulders, I stand up straight and run my hands down the clingy fabric of my black t-shirt so it lays smooth against my chest. I step out of the alcove where I've been quietly observing him and climb the few short steps to the main level. Slowly, I cover the short distance between us until I am close enough to reach out and touch him. He doesn't notice me at first, his head turned to the side scanning the dance floor in search of _someone_. Taking one more step, I stand directly in front of him, poised to say something witty or sexy or whatever the fuck I had planned on saying, which I now cannot remember because I feel like I've been put under some kind of spell. He turns to face forward and his shoulders tighten for just a moment before our eyes meet and his whole body seems to relax. My words catch in my throat and I feel like I can't even blink because the thought of allowing him out of my sight for even that fraction of a second is too long. Keeping my eyes trained on his, I realize I am on the verge of making a fool of myself in front of this man. The panic begins to build until the sweetest sound I've ever heard reaches my ears.

I have been carefully observing him for hours, noticing every shift of his hips as he sways to the music, every sweep of his tongue across his lower lip, each tilt of his head as he searches the club for that mystery someone, and as I stand before him on the brink of embarrassment, he _moans_. It is quiet, barely perceptible over the noise of the club, but every one of my senses is focused on this boy and I hear it as if we are trapped in an impenetrable bubble, completely oblivious to the sights and sounds around us. His breath hitches and he breaks our stare as his eyes close in a slow blink and re-open to reveal his lustful gaze. I barely have time to process what is happening when I feel his hands reach out and grasp my waist, pulling me to him until our eyes, mouths, chests and hips are in perfect alignment. Dipping his head to the side, he places his mouth next to my ear, his breath tickling the wisps of hair too short to be contained in my ponytail.

"Who _are_ you?" he whispers, his tone reflecting the look of wonder and happiness I saw in his eyes before he spoke.

"Jasper," I manage, unable to withhold a groan at the first sound of his rich, velvety voice.

"Jasper," he repeats slowly, and the sound of my name spilling from his mouth is beautiful. "I can't believe I found you, Jasper."

Surprised, I pull back and meet his gaze once again. "Found me?"

Slowly releasing my hips, his hands reach for mine and give them a gentle squeeze before traveling up my arms and clasping around the back of my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist, relishing in the closeness that must surely be a dream. We are complete strangers, yet I have never felt anything more comfortable, more _right_ , in my life.

"I saw you, just for a second, when I first walked in. You were at the bar getting a drink but when I turned around after checking my coat, you were gone. I've been trying to find you..." he trails off as he notices the slow smile spreading over my face.

It is _me_. The man he has been looking for all night, as he brushed off advances from boy after boy, is me. There is no point in trying to disguise the sheer joy that I feel in this new found knowledge. Leaning in, I shift my head to the side and place my lips on his ear.

"And who are you?" I murmur, tickling his lobe with my lips before nipping at it gently.

"Edward. My name is Edward," he says softly, stumbling over his name as I bite down a little more firmly. "Dance with me, Jasper?"

Although I am reluctant to let him go, I nod and begin to step away so we can move onto the dance floor. I am surprised to feel him pulling me back into his arms.

"No. Here. I just found you and I'm not letting you go," he says quietly as he pulls my body flush against his and his hips begin to undulate to the thrum of the beat. Wordlessly, we move together and I can't help but run my hands up and down his bare arms and the taut muscles of his back through the sticky fabric of his snug shirt. His hands mirror my actions and I am lost in a swirl of emotion and attraction like I've never known. Almost simultaneously, our hands travel lower and tentatively caress each other's well muscled asses, pulling our hips flush against one another., his hardness grazing mine through the coarse denim of my jeans. I moan at the sensation as I dip my head to bury my face in his neck, inhaling his scent and getting my first taste of his salty, damp skin. His hands move to my hair, fingers gently tugging on the elastic band until the strands fall loose around my face. Gently tucking the shortest pieces behind my ears, he whispers, "Jasper," as he rotates his hips against mine and tilts my chin upwards to meet his gaze. Closing my eyes, I feel him kissing my eyelids, cheeks, forehead and I am overwhelmed by the innocence of this act and the sensation of his soft lips against my skin while his hardness grinds into my own. His long fingers continue threading through my hair, brushing it back from my face as if to give him more area to pepper with his gentle kisses. Angling my face to meet his, I feel his firm, smooth lips press against my own.

"Jasper... Jas..." he says quietly against my lips as his fingertip runs along the ridge of my eyebrow. "Jasper...wake up baby."

Snaking one arm around me, Edward pulls me closer and I suddenly feel like we are falling together into a soft cloud as I struggle to open my eyes. Confused, I blink and try to focus on the beautiful face in front of me as I come to the realization that it is Sunday morning and I am in our bed, waking up from the most wonderful dream. Except it's even better than a dream; it's a memory, a memory of the night Edward and I met five years ago when we felt that impossibly perfect connection.

"Good morning, love," he says quietly as one hand caresses my cheek and the other runs up and down my bare back. Smiling, I stretch before relaxing into his touch, molding my body to his as best I can in the tangled mess of soft, white sheets.

"Morning," I mumble as I come out of my deep sleep. "I was having the best dream about you...about the night we met."

I press my lips to his neck enjoying the coolness of his skin, damp from his shower and not the steamy nightclub in my dream. Weaving my fingers through the wet strands of his hair, I pull him to me and bring my lips up to his. Our kisses start out languid and sensual but quickly become more hurried as our lips part and tongues tangle passionately. My hands travel down Edward's smooth back until my fingertips meet the coarse cotton of the towel wrapped around his waist. Needing to feel all of him, I move my hands around his waist and tug on the makeshift knot until the towel comes loose in my hands. I quickly rid him of the thick barrier between us before I pull him on top of me and into another heated kiss.

I groan at the feeling of his groin pressing firmly against mine and I lift my hips to rub up against him, seeking whatever friction I can get. He pauses and reaches over to his night table, pulling open the drawer and retrieving a bottle of flavored lubricant. Unable to completely stop the movements of my hips, I lick droplets of water from Edward's chest as he opens the cap and pours some in his hand. He reaches down between us and slicks both of our erections, first mine, then his. The faint scent of cinnamon permeates the air in our bedroom, left slightly humid from the steam of Edward's shower. Placing the bottle aside on the bed, Edward repositions himself over me and begins to thrust his hips against mine in earnest. We can't seem to get close enough and our lips and hands are everywhere, caressing, stroking, kissing, biting as we frot against each other wildly. The room is silent except for our grunts and moans, the sound of our slick bodies moving against each other and the rustling of the sheets below. It is at once too much and not enough. Mirroring my thoughts, Edward rolls off of me and lies panting on his stomach in the middle of the bed, one side of his face pressed into the mattress as he looks at me with darkened eyes.

"I want to feel you, Jasper, all of you. Just us, with nothing in between," he pleads, keeping his eyes trained on mine as his hips are unable to cease moving against the sheet.

Smiling, I nod in agreement and pull myself up to a sitting position, reaching for the bottle of lube. I straddle Edward's body, resting on the back of his thighs before flipping open the cap and pouring some of the liquid into my palm. Edward arches and lifts his hips as I part his ass cheeks and spread some lubricant around his entrance. Leaning forward, I place wet kisses between his shoulder blades as I press one well-slicked finger into his tight heat. He moans softly as I move my finger gently in and out. Nipping at his skin, I add a second finger and gently probe and stretch Edward's body in preparation for me until he is squirming and thrusting his hips back to meet my hand.

"Jas, please...I'm ready," he pants, begging me to take him.

Slowly removing my fingers from his body, I sit back and coat my length before leaning forward and kissing Edward behind the ear.

"You want me, baby? You want this?" I ask as I rub my hard cock between his cheeks. He nods his head almost frantically.

"Yessss...Fuck Jasper. I want it. Give it to me, please!" he begs, his hips alternating between pushing up against me and grinding down into the mattress.

I guide myself to his entrance, pressing forward in one smooth motion, and watch as his body accepts my length until I am fully seated inside him. Groaning at the feeling of our intimate connection, I drape myself over Edward's back and struggle against the instinct to move. Nothing in my life will ever feel better than Edward and I like this, as close as two people can be, bare skin to bare skin. I kiss him everywhere my mouth can reach, whispering how much I love and want him, how goddamn perfect he feels around me, how I could never feel this close to anyone else and how badly I want to drive into him and make him scream for me.

His hips shift upward, encouraging me to move as he says, "God I love you...Please...fuck me, Jasper. Hard."

It's all I need to hear and I begin to thrust into him forcefully, settling into a rhythm that matches Edward's as his body pushes up to meet mine. Grunts, moans and the sound of our skin slapping together once again invade the silence of the room. I readjust my position, needing more leverage to give Edward what he's asked for. I pull him up with me until he is on his hands and knees, spreading his cheeks further so I can drive harder and deeper inside of him. Edward begins to babble nonsensically, begging me to make him come, but I have plans for my love and purposefully avoid his prostate.

Edward moves to stroke himself in time with our movements but I bat his hand away, telling him that I will take care of him all in good time. He falls forward, pressing his face and upper body into the mattress and grinds back to meet my every thrust. Unable to hold on any longer, I grab his hips, pulling him roughly to me as I release deep inside of him. Panting, I collapse on top of him. Pressing my lips to the damp skin between his shoulder blades, I manage to whisper, "God baby, you are incredible. Do you know how much I fucking love that you have a part of me inside of you? I want you to hold it in. Can you do that for me, Edward?"

"Fucking hell Jasper! What are you trying to do to me?" he groans, shuddering beneath me. Even so, I feel Edward's entire body tensing in hopes of complying with my request. I carefully pull out of him, nestling my slippery, still erect cock in the crack of his ass as I remain draped across his back. He squeezes his cheeks together, holding me in place inside and out, while I regain my composure. Forcing myself to sit back on my feet, I pull Edward up on to his hands and knees and trail my fingers along the muscles of his back. He moans and his gorgeous ass strains to remain taut as I gently separate his cheeks and reveal his reddened, puckered flesh to me. I marvel at his ability to tighten up again after such a thorough fucking, especially since he has yet to come. He has certainly earned what I am planning to do next.

"Jasper, what the hell? C'mon baby, I'm so close...holy fuck Jasper!" he says, his manner changing from one of desperation to complete and utter bliss in seconds. I want to chuckle in sympathy for my poor boy, but I'm too busy holding him open and running the flat of my tongue from his balls to his tailbone. I feel Edward quivering beneath me, trying not to relax the muscles that are holding in what I gave him and am determined to take back. I lap at his entrance over and over, not penetrating but soothing the reddened skin I've so thoroughly stretched and fucked.

" _Jesus Jasper_...I need to come. _Oh god_. Make me come, Jasper, please!" he gasps, panting as I reach around and brush the head of his swollen, throbbing erection with my fingertips. I know that he is right on the edge but I'm not ready to push him over just yet. The thumb of my other hand presses against Edward's entrance, not penetrating but gently massaging the well-stretched flesh.

"Oh, I'm going to make you come," I say with a smirk. "But first... What I just gave you Edward? I want it back. I'm going to take it back and you are going to give it to me before you come."

Removing my thumb, I allow my lips and tongue to resume their travels up and down the crease of his ass. I release his cock from my grasp and use both hands to spread him wide open in front of me. Edward is beginning to lose control and I see the first drop of my cum starting to trickle out of his ass. I've never seen anything so fucking erotic in all of our years together. I lap at it and moan at the taste of my cum blended with the faint hint of cinnamon and Edward's scent. I cover his entrance completely with my mouth, running my tongue around the rim, and begin to suck.

"Oh my God Jasper!" he cries out as his upper body falls forward again and he involuntarily pushes back against my face. I hold steady, licking his entrance and sucking until I taste my bitter, salty essence on my tongue. Moaning against Edward as he grinds his ass into my face, I lose myself in the act, sucking and tonguing and nibbling his loosened skin. In my daze, I barely feel Edward's ass cheeks clenching around my face and then he's screaming and coming and tightening around my tongue as I seek out every last drop.

He collapses and I fall on top of him, both of us flushed and panting from exertion. He twists his head and strains to reach me. I move slightly forward and pull him into a deep kiss, both of us moaning as we share the combination of flavors in my mouth.

"Fuck Jasper," he says with a smile as he breaks away from our kiss. "If that's what dreaming about me last night brought on, I can't wait to wake you up tomorrow."

"Mmhmm...I like that idea," I say as I adjust myself into a more comfortable position and pull him into my arms. "Or...maybe next time you'll be the one to wake up dreaming about me."

He smirks before tucking his face into my chest and taking my nipple into his mouth. "Hmmm...I think that can be arranged."

 

 


End file.
